Good Night, Moon
by SummerYouth
Summary: Going to the beach house was a summer tradition that brought endless amounts of memories. Some memories funny, some sweet, and some relived. One-shot, E/B fluff mania. AU


It was an end of the summer tradition. They would take two cars; three girls in one, three boys in the other. It was a seventeen hour drive that consisted of endless chats, laughter and singing. It began at sunrise, with a couple of pit stops on the way. Rosalie Hale's family owned a summer beach house on a private island in California. No matter how many times they went, the weather change from Forks Washington to California was always a shocking, but welcoming change. Once they arrived in Cali, they would take the Hale family boat to the private island, their own little paradise. The house was made of glass and wood, very modern. It consisted of eight bedrooms, all with private washrooms with showers and baths. The living room was larger than Isabella's Swans room, maybe even she and her fathers room combined. The kitchen had an open concept with a large island in the middle, enough room for two people to sleep on it in drunken nights. It was the most beautiful place Bella had ever been to. The house had been one thing, but the outside was another. They had had built an in ground pool, a tennis court, and Bella's favorite part, a beautiful sitting area surrounding a large fire pit.

Everyday the gang set out for new adventures. One day they would be swimming out in the water, Alice sometimes hitting something with her foot, causing a huge freak out, the next exploring parts of the island they had never seen. They would even go surfing when they could catch some waves, although Bella often watched, for her lack of balance. But she didn't mind. Nor did she mind when the group stayed inside on a rainy day, often just sitting around watching a movie or playing silly board games. It seemed as though that anything they did at home on the island, it was more interesting. The island was a peaceful place, a great get away from the drama, the craziness and over all madness of the world that surrounded them. On the island they could run around free, no rules. They could be themselves, not what society had molded them to be.

After they seventeen hour drive and twenty minute boat ride, the six friends finally arrived at their second home. They each took a few bags and brought them into the house until everything was inside.

"Home sweet home!" Emmett shouted. It was a tradition, a tradition that had begun the first time they had all been in the house for the first time together. Bella Swan could feel a smile creeping on her face. It was all familiar with her.

Once everything had been put away, the group changed into different clothes and made their way outside. It was dark outside, and the bugs out and ready to bite. And every star in the sky light up the night beautifully. They had begun the fire, and were getting ready to cook some hot tubs, followed by some s'mores. As they all sat around the fire, chatting away, Bella looked around at her friends, finally feeling relaxed and at home. Her mind began to drift away, memories of past summer filling her mind, bringing a foolish smile on her face.

They could probably write books upon books about the stories they had experienced on this island. Many of them they could remember, some they forgot. One of the clearest Bella could remember was the night Emmett had had the brilliant idea of playing drunken hide and seek in the middle of the night. They had played in teams, but even while clutching to Edwards hand like a mad women, fearing that someone would come up from behind and frighten her, it had been one of the most terrifying and amazing things she had ever done. The first time they played, it had been decided that Emmett and Rosalie would be "it", since it had been Emmett's idea. The moment they closed their eyes and began counting, Alice grabbed Jaspers arm, almost tearing it off and ran as fast as they could, losing themselves in the woods. Clearly Alice had been coming up with a plan when the idea had come up. Edward and Bella, unsure, began to run too, though they did not know where. Edward suggested to go to the beach, claiming he knew the perfect place to hide. So she followed him. She would always follow him, no matter what. She trusted Edward with her life. Once at the beach, Edward climbed down a small wall of rocks and into what seems like the smallest of caves. It was a little rock dent in the island, and a perfect hiding spot. Edward sat down and took a deep breath. Bella sat down next to him, and her eyes began to travel. She looked out onto the water, where the moon light lit the water, as did the stars. The water would occasionally hit their toes, sending chills through Bella's frail body. Edward had noticed this and warmed his arm around her. She remembered the feeling she had felt at that moment. Her stomach had dropped to her feet, her throat dry. Edward always had this affect on her. He had this affect on any girl. He was beautiful, and every girl wanted him. Bella was one of those girls, but she would never let that show. But Rosalie and Alice knew, they would often tease her about it.

"We can run if you want, get the blood pumping, keep warm." Edward suggested.

"No, it's fine. I'm afraid I might fall if we do," Bella joked, adding an awkward little laugh at the end. Edward smiled at this, and she felt his grip on her arm get stronger, slightly bringing her body closer to him. They sat for a moment, listening to the crickets singing their songs, the waves making smooth music.

"It's truly beautiful out here, isn't it?" Edward though, embracing the beauty.

"It's stunning."

"I wonder if they've found Alice and Jasper yet," he questioned. The moment he had finished his sentence, a shrilled scream broke the silence, followed by a loud laughter that could only come out of Emmett.

"Guess so," Bella laughed.

They sat there for a while longer, talking about a variety of topics until they finally decided to go back to the house, where the rest sat and watched a movie.

"We gave up," Emmett said with a shrug.

Alice stared at Bella with a smirk on her face, and Bella knew exactly what she was thinking. She shook her head no, receiving a teasing eye roll from Alice. As the rest of them sat and watched the movie, Bella retreated back to her room and fell asleep.

Another memory Bella could remember well had happened the summer before, and had changed something. It was one of the last nights at the house, and as everyone slept in the beds inside, Bella sat outside at the fire pit, watching the small remaining flames. She could not sleep, though she didn't know why. Was it because she knew that soon this would all be over, that soon she would have to go back and face the real world? Or was it a simple sleepless night. As she stared into the flames, she heard a crack behind her, startling her.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, afraid that he might frighten her again. Bella took a deep breath, relieved it was Edward.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

"No. I see you are having the same problem." He said as he sat down in the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just trying to soak in these last few hours." Bella sighed.

"It will be hard to leave this place."

Bella nodded her head. It was silent for a moment, when Bella suddenly remembered that her music was playing. Bella was about to turn it off, when Edward stopped her.

"Such a beautiful song that is. One of my favorites." He told her.

"It's amazing," Bella agreed. Edward stared at her for a moment. He stood up and walked to Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

She stared at him for a moment shocked. "Here? Now?" She asked, confused. Was this real?

Edward laughed and took her hand, bringing her up and close to him, their bodies just centimeters apart. She could see the reflection of the moon in his eyes. She could hear his breaths as they came in and out.

"You look beautiful in the moon light," He said, his voice soft, almost inaudible. Bella couldn't speak.

Their bodies left no more space between them. She leaned her head onto his chest, feeling his heart beat. They danced until they both felt sleep overcome them. He walked her to her room. At her door, they stood for a moment, staring at each other.

"Good night, Bella." Edward said. He leaned into her, kissing her forehead lightly before leaving to his room.

"Bella?" Bella?" Alice was snapping her fingers in Bella's face.

"Huh?" Bella replied, slightly confused.

"You totally just passed out." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh.. Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Bella admitted.

"I'm about to head inside to go to bed, want me to walk you to your room?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head. They could feel their friends eyes watching their every move as they walked in the house until they were no longer in sight. They walked through the house in silence until they reached Bella's room.

"Are you happy to be back?" Edward asked Bella.

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yes, I am glad you're back." Edward said, smiling. He leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead, "good night, Bella."

**Just a little one shot I wrote at midnight. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense, I hope it does.**

**xox**


End file.
